Vocabularium interlingue-esperanto
de B. Plavec A''' '''a, ad - al abandonar - forlasi abat,-essa - abat/o,-ino abatter - feligi abdicar - abdiki abdómine - abdomeno abderitano - Abderano abiete - abio abiss - abismo abject - malnobla, fia abolir - abol/ici/i abominar - abomeni abonn/'ar','-ament' - abon/i,-o aborigen - aborigeno abort/'er','-ion' - abort/i,-o aboyar - boji abricot - abrikoto abrupt - abrupta abscess - absceso absent,'-ie' - forest/anta,-/ad/o absoluer - absolvi absolut - absoluta absorpt/er,'-ion' - absorb/i,-/ad/o abstin/er,'-entie' - abstin/i,-eco abstra/'er,-ct' - abstrakt/i,-a absurd,'-itá' - absurd/a,-/ec/o abund/ar,'-antie' - abund/i,-/ec/o acacie - akacio acaparar - akapari accelerar - akceli accender - /ek/lumigi accentu,'-ar' - akcent/o,-i accept/ar,'-abil' - akcept/i,-ebla access,'-ibil' - alir/o,-ebla accessori,'-e' - akcesor/a,-aĵo accider - okazi accidente - akcidento acerb - acerba acere - acero acete - vinagro aclam/'ar,-ation' - aklam/i,-/ad/o acid,'-e' - acid/a,-o acomodar - akomodi acompani/'ar','-ament' - akompan/i,-o acord,'-ar' - akord/o,-i acri - akra act,'-er','-ion' - ag/o,-i,-ado action,-ario - akci/o,-ano,/-ulo/ activ,-itá - aktiv/a,-eco actor - aktoro actual - aktuala acuchar - akuŝi acurat,-esse - akurat/a,-eco acus/'ar','-ation' - akuz/i,-o acut - akuta addir - adicii adequat - adekvata adherer - adheri adí/'o','-ar' - adiaŭ,-i administr/'ar','-ator' - administr/i,-isto administration - administracio admir/ar,'-abil' - admir/i,-ebla admiss/er,-ibil - allas/i,-ebla admonir - admoni adolesc/er,'-entie' - adolesk/i,-anteco adopt/er,'-ion' - adopt/i,-o ador/ar,'-ation' - ador/i,-o adplu - aldone a/d/ saver - nome; tio estas adul/ar,'-ator' - flat/i,-ulo adult - adolta, plenkreska adulterar - adulti advere - cetere adverbie - adverbo advers/i,-ario - kontraŭ/a,-ulo advert/ir,- iment- avert/i,-o aer/e,'-ar' - aer/o,-umi afabil,'-ita' - afabl/a,-eco afamar - malsati afect/ar,-ation - afekt/i,-o afect/er,-ion - afekci/i,-o afere - afero afiche - afiŝo afin/i,'-itá' - afin/a,-eco afirmar - jesi aflict/er,'-ion' - aflikt/i,-o ager - agi agil - agema agit/ar,-ation - agit/i,-ado agn/e,'-ello' - ŝaf/o,-ido agre - agro agreabil - agrabla agress/er,-iv - agres/i,-iva agullie - kudrilo; nadlo ahocar se - kaŭriĝi ajornar - prokrasti alactar - mamnutri, mamigi alarm/e,-ar - alarm/o,-i alaude - alaьdo albergo - gastejo alco - alko alcú - ie alcun - iu ale - alo; flugilo alegar - apelacii alegri - alegra alert - vigla aleviar - /pli/faciligi alie - ajlo alienar - alieni alimenta'''r - nutri '''allé - aleo alliar - kunigi alliantie - alianco almosne - almozo almen - almenaŭ alne - alno along - laŭlonge alqual - ia alcuam - iel alquande - iam alquant - kelkaj alquel - iu alquem - ies alqui - iu alquo - io alt,-ore - alt/a,-eco alternar - alterni alterar - ŝanĝi altri/,-men - ali/a,-e aluder - aludi alun - aluno amansar - hejmigi am/ar,-ore - am/i,-o amari - amara ambassade - ambasado ambi - ambaŭ ambici/e,-osi - ambici/o,-a ambigui,-itá - ambigu/a,-eco amic/o,-al,-itá - amik/o,-a,-eco amidon - amelo ampli - ampleksa amus/ar,-ament - amuz/i,-o analfabete - analfabeto anate - anaso anc - ankaŭ ancian - malnova, longe pasinta ancor - ankoraŭ ancre - ankro anelle - ringo angel - anĝelo anguill - angilo ángul - angulo anexer - aneksi ánim - animo animal/e,-ic - animal/o,-a annu,'-al' - jar/o,-a anse - anso ante - antaŭ antenne - anteno anterior'''i - antaŭa '''antey - antaŭe anti-''' - kontraŭ-, anti- '''antiqui - antikva antre - antro anunci/ar,-e - anonc/i,-o anus - anuso anxi/etá,-osi - angor/o,-a aparer - ŝajni aparir - aperi apart - aparta apartener - aparteni ap/e,-iere,-iera - abel/o,-ujo,-ejo apen - apenaŭ apert,-er - apert/a,-i aplastar - ĉifi aplicar - apliki aplauder - aplaŭdi aplombe - aplombo apoy,-ar - apog/o,-i apreciar - aprezi aprender - lerni apretar - apreti aprobar - aprobi a propó - interalie apt - taьga apu - apud aqu/a,-ar - akv/o,-umi aquavite - brando áquil - aglo aquisiter - akiri arané - araneo arangear - aranĝi arbitr/o,-age - arbitr/anto,-acio ~ari,-ie - arbitr/a,-/ec/o árbor - arbo arbuste - arbusto arc,-ade - ark/o,-ado archipelag - insularo ard/er,-ore - ard/i,-o ardese - ardezo area - areo argente - arĝento arguer='argumentar' - argumenti arid - arida arivar - alveni arlekin - arlekeno arm/ar,-e - arm/i,-ilo armé - armeo armisticie - armisticio arosear - akvumi art/e,-ist - art/o,-isto arterie - arterio articul - artikolo artis/e,-an - meti/o,-isto ascender - ascendi ásino - azeno asparge - aspargo aspect/e,-er - aspekt/o,-i asperser - aspergi aspirar - aspiri aspri - aspra ass - aso assaltar - ataki assassin/ar,-ation - murd/i,-o assecur/ar ,-antie - asekur/i ,-o assediar - sieĝi assemblé - asembleo assent/ir,-iment - konsent/i,-o assert/er,-ion - asert/i,-o assidui - senlaca assign/ar,-ation - asign/i,-o assimil/ar,-ation - asimil/i,-ado assist/er,-ente - asist/i,-anto assortir - specigi aston/ar,-ament - mireg/i,-o astor - akcipitro astr/e,-al - astr/o,-a astut,-ie,-o - ruz/a,-o,-ulo atacc/a,-ar - atak/o,-i atachar - alkroĉi atavo - praulo atelar - jungi ateliere - ateliero atender - atendi atent/ar,-ate - atenc/i,-o atent/er,-ion - atent/i,-o atinger - atingi atra/er,-/c/tiv - altir/i,-a atribu/er,-t - atribu/i,-to atroci - abomena, naŭza aturdir - svenigi au! - aŭ! auction,-ar - aŭkci/o,-i audaci/e,-ar - aŭdac/o,-i aud/ir,-itor - aŭd/i,-anto augur,-ar - augur/isto,-ar aur/e,'-in' - or/o,-a auripelle - orum/aĵ/o aurora - aŭroro austeri - rigora autentic - aŭtent/ik/a autun - aŭtuno auxili/ar,-ari,-e - help/i,-a,-o avan (loc) - antaŭ avans/ar,-e - avanc/i,-/ad/o aventage,-osi - avantaĝ/o,-a avantale - antaŭtuko avar/i,-on - avar/a,-ulo avelan/e,-iero - avel/o,-ujo aven - aveno aventura - aventuro averse - averso avid - avida avie - birdo avi/ar,-ator,-on - avi/adi ,-adisto,-o avigila'''r - veki '''avise - avizo av/o,-a - av/o,-in.o a/d/vocat/e,-ie - advokat/o,-eco axe - akso axille - akselo azur - lazuro B''' '''bagage - bagaĝo bal - balo balenci/ar,-e - pes/i,-ilo balans/ar,-uore - balanc/i,-ilo baly/ar,-e - bala/i,-ilo balbuti/ar,-ada - balbut/i,-ado balen - baleno balle - pilko balne,-ar - ban/o,-i balustrade - balustrado banal,-itá - banal/a ,-/ec/o banca - benko band - bendo band/ar,-age - bandaĝ/i,-o baniere - standardo bann/ir,-imen'''t - elpel/i,-o '''bank - banko banquett,-ar - banked/o,-i baptis/a,-ar - bapt/o,-i barbe - barbo barbota'''r - plaŭdvadi '''baril,-ero - barel/o,-isto barre - bariero basalt - basalto bas/e,-ic - baz/o,-a bass - basa, malalta bassete - melhundo bassin - baseno bast - basto basta! - sufiĉas! sufiĉe! bastament,-ar - strik/o,-i bastion - bastiono baston - bastono batt/e,-e'''r - bat/o,-i '''bav/e,-ar - bav/i,-o bayonett - bajoneto beat - beate bebé - bebo bec,-ar - bek/o,-i becasse - skolopo bed - bedo belar - bleki bell -''' bela 'belladonna - '''beladono '''belvedere - '''belvedero '''bene - '''bono '''bened/ir,-ition - '''ben/i,-o '''benevolent -' bonvole 'benque - '''kvankam '''bentost - '''baldaŭ '''bere -' bero '* brambere - '''frambo '* crusbere -''' ribo '* frasbere - '''frago '* spin-crusbere - 'groso '''bes/a,-ar -' kis/o,-i 'beson,-ar -' bezon/o,-i 'besti/e,-al -' besti/o,-a 'bete - '''beto '''bétul -' betulo 'bible -' biblio 'bilie -' galo 'billet -' bileto 'bir,-ería '- bier/o,-farejo 'biscuit -' biskvito 'bivac,-ar -' bivak/o,-i 'blagar -' blagi 'blamar -' mallaŭdi 'blanc -' blanka 'blancospine -' rozbero 'blasar -' malakrigi 'blasfemar -' blasfemi 'blatte - '''blato '''blin - '''blino '''bloc,-ar - '''blok/o,-i '''blu -' blua 'bluse - '''bluzo '''bocca - '''buŝo '''bollir - '''boli '''bon - '''bona '''bonna - '''vartistino '''borde - '''bordo '''borgeso - '''burĝo '''borse - '''burso '''bosco - '''bosko '''bosillar - '''faraĉi, fuŝi '''bosse '- ĝibo 'bote '- boato 'bove '- bruto 'boy '- bubo '''boye - buo brac - fuŝprodukto bracon/ar,-ero '''- ŝtelĉas/i,-isto '''brambere - frambo brane - brano branche - branĉo branchie - branĥo, branko brandisser - svingi brandy - brando brase - ardo brasse - brako brasselett - braceleto brav - brava bravura - bravuro breche - breĉo brevi - mallonga bride - brido brilliar - brili brique - briko brise - blovete broche - broĉo brodar - brodi brodular - bruboli bronchie - bronko bronne - puto bross,-ar - broŝ/o,-i brove - brovo bruir - brui brular - bruli brun - bruna brusqui - bruska brut/e;-a'''l - brut/o;-ala '''brutto - brutte buc - virkapro buchar - buĉi bucle - buklo budar - nubmieni buffon - bufono bul - bulo bulbe - /okul/bulbo bulletin - bulteno burdon - burdo burgeon - burĝono burlesc - burleska buró - buroo bursa - borso buste - busto butica - butiko buton - butono buttre - butero bux - kesto C''' '''ca - ĉu cabane - kabano cabine - kajuto, ĉambreto cable - kablo cabrar - baŭmi cadavre - kadavro cader - fali caderne - kajero cadre - kadro caduc - kaduka cage - kaĝo calabron - krabro calambure - ludrimo, vortludo cálame - kalamo calamitá - plago calcan - kalkano calce - kalko calcul,-ar - kalkul/o,-i caldiere - vaporkaldrono caldron - kaldrono cal/er,-id,-ore - varm/i ,-a,-o calent/ar,-ation - hejt/i,-ado calle - kalo calm - kalma calorie - kalorio calson - kalsono calumni/ar,-e - kalumni/i,-o calv/i,-e - kalv/a,-o camarado - kamarado cambio - kambio camel - kamelo cámera - kamero camin/e/ - kameno camise - ĉemizo camp,-ania,-ar - kamp/o,-aro,-i campanie - kapanjo cánabe - kanabo can/e,-ello - hund/o,-ido canif - poŝtranĉilo canne - kano cannel - kanelo cantar - kanti cantarell - kantarelo canzon - kanzono cap - kapo capabil,-itá - kapabl/a,-/ec/o capacitá - kapacito capella - kapelo capistrap - jugo capille - haro capital;-e - ĉefa; kapitalo capitele - kapitelo capitul - ĉapitro caporale - kaporalo capote - kapoto cappon - kapono cappe - ĉapo capre - kapro capreol - kapreolo capricie - kaprico capsul - kapsulo capter - kapti car - kara carbon - karbo carcere - karcero cardul - kardelo carem/ar,-a - fast/i,-o caress/ar,-e - kares/i,-o carg/o,-ar - karg/o,-i caric/ar,-ature - kariketur/i,-o carir - malhavi, sent1 mankon carn/e,-ivori - karn/o,-ivora carnage - massacre carnevale - karnavalo carotte - karoto carpe - karpo carpent/ar,-ero - carpent/i,-isto carpino - karpeno carr/e,-ear - vetur/ilo,-i ~ette - ĉaro carrel - kahelo carte - karto casco - kasko cascade - akvofalo caseo - fromaĝo caserne - kazerno cassar - nuligi casse - kaso castell - kastelo castor - kastoro castrar - kastri casu - kazo cat - kato cataracte - katarakto caten - kateno caude - vosto caul - sabeliko ~iflor - florbrasiko ~irap - brasikrapo caus/e,-ar - kaŭz/o,-i caustic - kaŭstika caut - singarda caution - kaŭcio cavalc/ar,-ade - kavalkad/i,-o cavall - ĉevalo cavaliero - kavaliro caverne - kaverno cav/a,-i - kav/o,-a caye - kajo cebul - cepo celar - cedi celar - kaŝi celebr/ar,-i - celebr/i,-a cellul,-ose - celul/o,-ozo cens/er,-or,-ura - cenzur/i,-isto ,-o censu - censo cent,-ene,-esim - cent,-o,-a ~folie - centifolio ~imetre - centimetro centr/e,-al - centr/o,-a centrale - centralo cereales - cerealoj cerebr/e,-al - cerb/o,-a cerese - ĉerizo cernar - ĉirkaŭigi cert,-it'a - cert/a,-eco cerv/o,-a - cerv/o,-ino cervulade - cervelaso cessar - ĉesi ceteri - cetera chac - ŝako, ŝakon! chagrir/e,-ar - ĉagren/o,-i chalumel -ŝalmo chamuse - ĉamo chambre - ĉambro chance - ŝanco chancelar - ŝanceli change - ŝanĝo chap - bravulo chapel - ĉapelo charit'a - bonfarado charge - ŝarĝo charme - ĉarmo charnire - pordhoko charpe - skarpo charpie - ĉarpio charta - ĉarto chascun - ĉiu chass/ar,-ero - ĉas/i,-isto chast - ĉasta che - ĉe chef - ĉefo chest - kesto chican/e,-ar - cikan/o,-i chifon - ĉifono chimene - fumtubo chiripar - ĉirpi choc - ŝoko chosse - ŝoseo chuchotar - flustri ci - ĉi tie cible - celtabulo cicatre - cikatro cicoré - cikorio ciec,-itá - blind/a,-eco ciel - ĉielo cil - cilio cime - verto cimice - cimo ciname - cinamo cindre - cindro cint/er,-ura - zon/i,-o circa - cirkaŭ circul - rondo,/geom/ cirklo circum,-ear - ĉirkaŭ,-iri ~stantie - cirkonstanco cire - vakso cisel - cizilo ciser - tratranĉi cisores - tondilo cité - urbo cive - civitano claffar - boji clamar - klami clapp - klapo clar,-ificar - klar/a,-igi classe - klaso classic,-o - klasik/a,-ulo claudicar - lami clave - klavo, ŝlosilo; ĉano; kleo clement - milda cliff - klifo climbar - grimpi clin/e,-i - dekliv/o,-a clinc - klinko cliquettar - tintegi clob - klabo clocca=hora - horo cloche,-ar - sonor/ilo,-igi clove - najlo cluder - fermi cobold - koboldo cochemare - inkubo, terursonĝo cocin/ar,-ería/ero - kuir/i,-ejo,-ist coclare - kulero code - kodo coidealist - samideano coincider - koincidi col - kolo colaborar - kunlabori colare - kolumo colect/er,-ion - kolekt/i,-o coler/e,-ar - koler/o,-i coli/der,-sion - kolizi/i,-o colier - rikolti coline - monteto colon - dupunkto colonn/e,-ade - kolon/o,-aro colle - lignaĝa gluo color,-ar - kolor/o,-i colp - bato colubre - kolubro columbe - kolombo combatter - kunbatali combuster - forbruligi comendar - sendi comensar - komenci comercie - komerco cometter - estigi, fari comité - komitato comma - komo commí - komizo comod - komforta comto - grafo comun,-e - komun/a,-umo comunic/ar,-ation - komunik/i,-aĵo comunion - komunio comut/ar,-ator - komut/i ,-ilo con - kun con/e,-ic - konus/o,-a concav - konkava conce/der,-ssion - koncesi/i,-o concepter - 1.koncepti 2. koncipi concerner - koncerni conche - konko concis - konciza conclu/der,-sion - konklud/i,-o concord/ar,-ie - konkord/i,-o concurr/er,-entie - konkurenc/i-o condamnar - kondamni condensar - kondensi condiment - kondimento condition - kondiĉe conditionale - kondicionalo condoler - kondolenci conducter - konduki, konbukti condu/ir,-ida - kondut/i,-o conferer - interkosiliĝi confesser - konfesi confine - limo confider - konfidi confirmar - konfirmi confiter - konfiti conform - konforma confrontar - konfronti confuser - konfuzi congelar - kongeli congruer - kongrui conifere - konifero conjugar - konjugi conjecter - konjekti conjuncter=conjunter - kunligi conexer - interligi, koneksi conecter - konekti conjurar - ĵurpeti conosser - koni conquestar - konkeri consacrar - konsekri conscientie - konscienco consequ/ent,-entie - konsekvenc/a,-o consentir - konsenti conservar - konservi considerar - konsideri consiliar - konsili consister - konsisti consolar - konsoli consonant - konsonanto conspirar - konspiri constant - konstanta consterner - konsterni constip/ar,-ation - konstip/i,-o constituer - kcnstitui constitution - konstitucio constricter - konstrikti constructer - 1.konstrui 2.konstrukti consultar - konsulti consum,-ar - kcnsum/o,-i consumpter - konsumi; eluzi contact - kontakto contant - kontanta conten/er,-e - enhav/i,-o content - kontenta contestar - kontesti continu/i,-ar - kontinu/a,-i conto - konto contore - kontoro contra - kontraŭ contraband/ar,-e - kontraband/i,-o contra/ct/er - kontrakti contribuer - kontribui contrir - aflikti contura - konturo contus/er,-ion - kontuz/i,-/aĵ/o convalesc/er,-entie - konvalesk/i,-o convener - koveni convenir - kunveni conventer - konventi converger - converĝi convers/ar,-ation - konversaci/i,-o converter - konverti ccnvex - konveksa convicter - konvikti convoy - konvojo cope - pokalo cor - ĥoro corage,-osi - kuraĝ/o,-a corb - korbo corc - korko corde - kordo cordi/e,-al - kor/o,-a corn - korno cornamuse - sakfajfilo, sakfluto cornea - korneo cornille - korniko coron - korono, krono corpo - korpuso córpor - korpo corpulent - korpulenta corect,-er,-or,-ura - korekt/a,-i,isto,-aĵo corespond/er,-entie - korespond/i,-aĵo corelativ - koreletiva coridor - koridoro corsage - korsaĵo corsete - korseto corte - korto cortice - ŝelo cortine - kurteno coruir - kolapsi corupt/er,-ion - korupt/i,-/ad/o corvo - korvo cose - aĵo cosm/o,-ic - kosm/o,-a coste - 1.ripo 2.bordo costume - kostumo coton - kotono covar - kovi covert - koverto covr/ir,-iment_- kovr/i,-ilo cramp - kramfo crampon - krampo cran - gruo /maŝino/ cranio - kranio crayon - krajono cre/ar,-ation - kre/i,-/ad/o cred/er,-e - kred/i,-o credet,-er - kredit/o,-i crem - kremo crepar - krepiti crepuscul - krepuskulo crescer - kreski crest - kresto crete - kreto cretino - idioto creve - kankro crevar - krevi cri,-ar - kri/o,-i cribell - kribrilo crida /falliment/ - bankroto crímin/e,-ard - krim/o,-ulo crine - krino croc - hoko crochet,-ar - kroĉet/ilo,-i cropp - kropo cruc - lambastono cruce - kruco cruche - kruĉo crud - kruda cruel - kruela crumel - panmolo cruste - krusto crure - krura cub/e,-ic - kub/o,-a cucú - kukol/o; -i = cantar "cucú" cucombre - kukurbo cude - kubuto cuid/a,-er - zcrg/o,-i cúlmine - kulmino culpa - kulpo cultivar - kultivi cultel - tranĉilo cúmine - kumino cúmul,-ar - amas/o,-igi cuneo - kojno cunicul - kuniklo cupar - tranĉi, tondi cupid - profitema cupol - kupolo cupre - kupro cur/a,-ar - kurac/o ,-adi curasse - kiraso curiosi - scivola; kurioza currer - kuri curt - kurta curv/e,-i - kurb/o,-a cusin/o,-a - kuz/o,-ino cussine - kapkuseno custar - kosti custom,-ar - kutim/o,-i cute - ledo cycle /cicle/ - ciklo cyclon /ciclon/ - ciklono cygne /cigne/ - cigno cypress /cipress/ - cipreso D''' '''damage,'-ar' - damaĝ/o,-i damn/ar,-ation - damn/i,-o danger/e,-osi - danĝer/o,-a dans/a,-ar - danc/o,-i dar - doni date - dato datil - daktilo dax - melhundo de - de debil - debila, malforta debir - ŝuldi debochar - diboĉi decader - dekadenci decer - deci decepter - elrevigi deci - dek deci/der,-sion - decid/i,-o declarar - deklari declinar - deklinacii decliv/e,-ar - dekliv/o,-i decocter - dekokti decoltar - dekolti decovrir - malkovri dedicar - dediĉi defender - defendi deform/ar,-ation - deform/i ,-ado defraudar - defraŭdi degelar - degeli dejorar - deĵori dejunar - matenmanĝi deliberar - debati delicie - delico delirar - deliri deman - morgaŭ demandar - peti dement - freneza dementir - dementi demí - duono demolir - malkonstrui denov/e/ - denove densi - dense dent/e,-age - dent/o,-aro dentelle - punto De/o,-essa - Di/o,-ino depender - dependi deplorar - priplori depó - deponejo depoy - de tiu tempo depravar - senmoraligi depresser - malĝojigi, deprimi derider - moki derivar - derivi derma - dermato desde - de post descender - descendi desert,-e - dezert/a,-o desert/er,-or - dizert/i,-into desilusion - seniluziiĝo desir/ar,-e - dezir/i,-o dessert - deserto dessin/-ar,-e - desegn/i,-aĵo destinar - destini destructer - detrui detallie - detal/aĵ/o detecter - detekti detra - malantaŭen devastar - dezertigi devenir-fariĝi dever - devi devise - devizo developar - evoluigi devoet - sindona devorar - devori dextrí - dekstra diabete - diabeto diabol - diablo die - tago difamar - senhonorigi diga - digo digester - digesti digni - inda dilatar - dilati diligent,-ie - diligent/a,-eco dill - aneto diluer - dilui diluvie - diluvo diminuer - dimimui, etigi diné,-ar - tagmanĵ/o,-i dir - diri directer - direkti disciplo - disĉiplo discurs - diskurso discusser - diskuti disparat - diversspeca, heterogena disperser - dispersi disposir - dispozicii dissipar - disigi, elspezi distar - distanci distinter - distingi districte - distrikto diverger - diverĝi diversi - diversa divertisser - amuzigi divider - dividi divin - dia divinar - diveni divorciar - divorci divulgar - diskonigi doane - dogano docer - instrui docil - perceptema dol/er,-ore - dolor/i,-o domestic - hejma, malsovaĝa domino - mastro domitar - bridi don - donaco dorlotar - dorloti dormir - dorsi dorse - dorso dot - doto dozen - dekduo dracon - drako drama,-tic - dram/o,-a drachar - draŝi drap - drapo drenar - dreni dress/er,-ura - dres/i,-ado drolli - drola du - du dubitar - dubi duche - duŝo duct/er,-or - gvid/i,-anto dulci - dolĉa dunc - do, sekve, tial dupo - dupo dur - malmola durar - daŭri E''' '''e - kaj ear - iri ebrie,-tá - ebri/a,-/ec/o eclesie - eklezio eclesia - preĝejo eco,-ar - eĥ/o,-iĝi economie - ekonomio ecran - ekrano edict - edikto edificar - edifi edificie - konstruaĵo editer - eldoni educar - eduki efaciar - /for/viŝi efect - efekto efectuar - efektivigi egal - egala ejecter - elĵeti electer - elekti elefant - elefanto element - elemento elev - lernanto elite - elito eloquent - elokventa emanar - emani embarass - embaraso emendar - plibonigi emerger - emerĝi emerit - enerita emfase - emfazo emgirar - emigri eminer - elstari emisser - emisii emotion - emocio employar - okupigi enigma - enigmo enorm - enorma enoyar /se/ - enu/igi /-i/ ente - estaĵo, estulo entender - akordiĝi enunciar - elparoli episcop - episkopo epistul - epistolo epol - ŝultro erecter - erekti eremit - ermito ergo - do erica - eriko erra - eraro eruca - raьpo erud/ir,-ito - erud/i,-ito erupter - erupcii escapar - eskapi escutar - aŭskulti espade - spado esperar - esperi esprite - spritaĵo esquisse - skizo essay - eseo esser - esti estimar - estimi estive - somero estuche - ujo, -ujo etá - aĝo etabliss/er,-ement - establ/i,-/aĵ/o etage - etaĝo eterni - eterna etsí - kvankam eufonie - eьfonio evacuar - evakui evanescer - sveni evenir - okazi evident - evidenta evitar - eviti evolu/er,-tion - evolu/i,-/ad/o ex - el exact - ekzakta exagerar - troigi examin/ar,-e - ekzamen/i,-o exce/der,-ssion - eksces/i,-o excepter - escepti, eligi excerpter - ekstrakti, elscribi excitar - eksciti excluder - ekskludi excusar - ekskuzi executer - ekzekuti exemple - eksemplo exempter - eligi, liberigi exercir - ekzercii exhauster - elĉerpi exhortar - admoni, instigi exilie - ekzilo exister - ekzisti exiger - postuli expan/der,-siv - ekspansi/i,-a expectar - ekspekti expedir - ekspedi expense - elspezo exper/ir,-ientie - spert/i,-o expiar - penti expirar - ekspiri explicar - ekspliki explorar - esplori explotar - ekspluati exposir - ekspozicii expresser - esprimi expulser - elpeli exquisir - elekti extender - etendi exteriori - ekstera exterminar - ekstermi externi - ekstera extinter - estingi extirpar - disrabi extra - exter extran - fremda exuberar - abundege kreski exultar - ĝojkrii, jubili F''' '''fabe - fabo fabul - fabulo facie - vizaĵo facil,-itá - facil/a,-eco fact - fakto, faro factura - fakturo fecultativ - fakultativa fad - malbongusta fago - fago falce - falĉilo falcon - folko fallir - mistrafi fals - falsa fame - malsato fama - famo fantom - fantomo far - fari fare - lumturo farine - faruno farse - farso faruchi - sinĝena, timema fasan - fazano fasce - fasko fascinar - fascini fate - fatalo fatiga - laceco fauce - faringo, gorĝo favor - favoro fea - feino febre - febro fec - feko fecund - fekunda feder/e,-al - feder/o,-ala felici - feliĉa felicitar - bondeziri, gratuli feltre - felto femina - virino femur - femuro fender - fendi fen - fojno fenestre - fenestro ferie - foiro feroci - feroca, kruela ferre - fero fertil - fruktodona ferv/er,-ent,-ore - fervor/i,-a,-o festa - festo festine - festeno feston - festono fet/er,-id - fetor/i,-a feto - feto feud/e,-al - feьd/o,-a fible - fibolo fibre - fibro ficter - fikcii fictiv - fiktiva fider - fidi fidel - fidela fil,-ar - faden/o,-igi filice - filiko fili/o,-a - fil/o,-ino filú - petolulo fin - delikata fine - fino fingre - fingro finir - fini firm - firma fix - fiksa flac - flako flad - flano flagga - flago flagellar - vipi flamme - flamo flanar - maldillgentaĉi flanca - flanko flarar - flari flattar - flati fleche - sago flexer - fleksi flicca=puella - bubino, knabino floc - floko flor - floro fluer - flui flut - alfluo fluvie - rivero foco - fokuso folie - folio folli - fola fonder - fandi fonte - fonto for - for for/ar,-ator,-e - bor/i,ilo,truo foren - fremda, fremdlanda forest - arbaro, forsto forjar - forĝi formíca - formiko forne - forno forrage - furaĝo forsan - eble fort,-ie - fort/a,-o fortiar - devigi, trudi fortun - fortuno foss - foso fox - vulpo foy - fajro fracass/ar,-e - bru/i,-o fracter - rompi fragil - fragila franc - malkaŝa, rekta, sincera francmasson - framasono frange - franĝo frappar - frapi fratre - frato fraude - trompo fren,-ar - brems/o,-i frecuent - ofta friar - frakasi fricter - froti frigid - frida, frigida frir - friti frisc - friska friser - frizi frivol - frivola front - fronto frossar - ĉifi frost - frosto frottar - froti fructe - frukto frufruar - susuri frugal - modera frument - tritiko frustrar - senigi fugir - fuĝi fulgur/ar,-etion - fulmobril/i,-o fulígine - fulgo fúlmine - fulmo fum,-er - fum/o,-i fumicar - fumumi funde - fundo fundar - fondi fune - ŝnuro funel - funelo funerale - sepulto funest - fatala fungo - fungo furbon - fripono furca - forko fur/er,-iosi - furioz/i,-a furgon - furgono furnir - liveri furt/er,-ero - ŝtel/i,-isto fuser - kunfandiĝi, kunflui fusil,-ar - fusil/o,-i futil - senvalora futur,-e - futur/a,-o G''' '''gage - lombardo galaxe - galaksio galere - galero gallina - kokino galop - galopo gambe - gambo gambale - bottrunko ganie - gajno ganse - ansero gente - ganto gapar - gapi garant/iar,-ie - garant/i,-o garbe - garbo gardar - gardi garnir - garni garson - junulo; kelnero gast - gasto gaudie - gajeco, ĝojo gay - gaja gazette - gazeto gazon - gazono gel/a,-ar - frost/o,-i gelé - gelatenaĵo, ĵeleo gemelle - ĝemelo gemir - ĝemi genar - ĝeni genere - genro generosi - grandanima, nobla geniter - generi, naski genitores - gepatroj gente - gento gentil - ĝentila genú - genuo genuin - ĝusta germin/ar,-e - ĝerm/i,-o gigant - giganto gilet - veŝto gips - gipso glaci/e,-ero - glaci/o,-monto gladie - glavo glande - glano glandul - glando glass - glaso glatt - glata gleb - glebo glissar - gliti globe - globo, globuso glorie - gloro glotir - gluti glutin/e,-ar - glu/o,-i golf - golfo govern/ar,-essa - eduk/i,-istino gracil - gracila gradu - grado grafite - grafito gran - grajno grand,-issim - grand/a, plej g~a grass,-e - gras/a,-o grat - dankema grattar - grati gratuit - senpage grav - grava grav/er,-ero - gravur/i,-isto gravid - graveda gravio - gruzo grel - hordea grio griffe - ungego grill - rostostango grillio - grilo grimar - ŝminki grimpar - grimpi grinar - grimaci grinsar - grinci gris - griza grive - ĉagreno grue - gruo gruel - grio grunnir - grumbli gruppe - grupo guardie - gard/ad/o gudron - gudro guerre - milito guidar - gvidi guitarre - gitaro gumme - gumo gurmand - gastronoma gust - gusto gutte - guto guvern/ar,-ero - reg/i,-anto gutur - gorĝo H''' habil - capabla, lerta habit/ar,-ant - loĝ/i,-anto habitu - kutimo hacca - hakfosilo hache - hakilo hag - /ĉirkaŭ/barilo hala; in~ar - spiro; inhali halde - amaso hall - halo halt! - haltu! haltere - haltero hamac - hamako hamstre - hamstro '''hanche - kokso happar - kapti hareng - haringo harness - ĵung/aĵo,-ilaro harpe - harpo hasard - hazardo hauster - ĉerpi haver - havi hay - estas, ekzistas hedre - hedero helice - helico helm - helmo hem - hejmo hepate - hepato herbe - herbo heredar - heredi here/sie,-tico - herez/o,-ulo herriser - hirtiĝi hernie - hernio heróe - heroo heron - ardeo hers/ar,-e - erp/i,-ilo hesitar - heziti hiar - oscedi hiccar - singulti hideosi - hida hinnir - hini hirar - lui hirunde - hirundo hiverne - vintro hoccar - kaŭri hodie - hodiaŭ hom,-anité - hom/o,-aro honest - honesta honor - honoro honte - honto hor - horo /60 min./ hora - horo /sur horloĝo/ horde - hordo hordeo - hordeo horloge - horloĝo horr/er,-ore - horor/i,-o hosped - gastiganto hostil - malamika huf - hufo humid - humida humil - humila humo - humo humor - /bon/humoro, humuro I''' '''idé - ideo identic - identa idioma - idiomo idol - idolo il, ili - li, ili iluminar - ilumini image - bildo imagin/ar,-e - imag/i,-o imens - grandega, senmezura imitar - imiti impedir - ĝeni, malhelpi imperar - ordoni imper/ie,-ator - imperi/o,-estro impetuosi - impeta implorar - /al/voki, peti pri helpo important - grava impos/ar,-ant - inpon/i,-a impost - imposto impress/er,-ion - impres/i,-o imputar - imputi in - en inaugur/ar,-ation - inaŭgur/i,-o inballar - enpaki inbrassar - brakumi, ĉirkaŭbraki incendie - incendio, brulego incense - incenso incitar - inciti inclinar - inklini includer - inkludi incontrar - renkonti incre - inko incude - inkudo index - indekso, /mat./ indico indicar - indiki indigen,-e - indiĝen/a,-o indiger - malhavi indignation - indigno indolent - mallaborema indulger - indulgi industrie - industrio inept - mallerta; nekonvena inert - inerta infallibil - senerara infam - senhonta infante - infano infecter - infekti inferiori - neplenvalora inferne - infero inflamm/ar,-ette - /ek/bruligi; alumeto infl/ar,-ation - plenblovi; inflacio influ/er,-ent,-entie - influ/i,-a,-o infra - malsupre infuser - infuzi ingred/ir,-ientie - almiks/i ,-aĵo inhibir - inhibicii inici/ar,-ative - iniciat/i,-o innocent - senkulpa inocular - inokuli injurie - maljustaĵo inquestar - demandar, esplori inquisiter - enketi insecte - insekto insidiar - insidi insigne - insigno insinuar - enŝovi insister - insisti insolent - insolenta insolation - insolacio inspect/er,-ion - inspekt/i,-o inspirar - inspiri install/ar,-ation - instal/i,-o instigar - instigi institu/er,-tion - starigi, institucio instruct/er,-or - instru/i,-isto instrument - instrumento insul - insulo insultar - insulti insurection - insurekcio intact - netuŝita integri - integra intelectu - intelekto intelig/ent,-entie - inteligent/a,-eco intens/iv,-itá - intens/a,-eco intent/er,-ion - intenc/i,-o inter - inter intercalar - enmeti, enŝovi interdict,-er - malpermes/o,-i interess/ar,-ant,-e - interes/i,-a,-o interest - interezo, procentaĵo interim - intertempe intern, interiori - interna interprender - interpreni interpret/ar,-e - interpret/i,-isto interpunction - interpunkcio interrupter - inter/rupt/i intestine - intesto intim - intima intonar - intonacii intra - interne intrar - eniri intrica - intrigo introducter - enkonduki intuition - intuicio inundar - inundi invader - invadi invelopar - envolvi inventer - inventi inversi - inversa investigar - esplori, serĉi investir - investi inviar=misser - sendi invidie - envio invitar - inviti iride - irido irigar - irigacii iris - iriso iritar - iriti irupter - fari enrompon istme - istmo it - ĝi iterar - reciproki J''' '''jacer - kuŝi jalus/i,-ie - ĵaluz/i,-o jamá - iam, foje jambon - ŝinko jardin - ĝardeno jaque - ĵaketo jettar - ĵeti joc,-ar - ŝerc/o,-i jolli - bel/et/a jonglar - ĵongli jovedí - ĵaŭdo jovial - bonanim/ec/a joy/a,-ar - ĝoj/o,-i jubilar - jubili judic/ar,-o - juĝ/i,-isto ju/ir,-ida - ĝu/i,-o julí - julio junio - junio junt,-er - kun/e,-igi jup - jupo jur/ar,-ament - ĵur/i,-o jur/e,-ist - jur/o,-isto jurnal/e,-ist - ĵurnal/o,-isto just - ĵus; ĝusta; justa justicie - justeco juvel - juvelo K''' '''kalium - kalio kepi - kepo khan - ĥano kil - kilo knut - vipo L''' '''la - ŝin labie - lipo labil - labila labor/ar,-e - labor/i,-o lacayo - lakeo lace,-ar - laĉ/o,-i lacerar - disŝiri laconic - lakona lácrim/e,-ar - larm/o,-i lacte - lakto lacune - interspeco lade - lado lago - lago lame - klingo lamentar - lamenti lane - lano land - lando languir - soifi lanse - lanco lápid - ŝtono lapp,-ar - flik/aĵ/o,-i larde - lardo larg - larĝa lasciv - lasciva lassar - lasi látere - flanko, /geom/ latero latitudine - latitudo latte - lato latug - laktuko latun - latuno laud/ar,-e - laŭd/i,-o laure - laŭro lav/ar,-age - lav/i,-ado lax - neglektema le - lin leccar - leki lecion - leciono lection - lekcio leder - difekti le/er,-tor - leg/i,-anto lege=ley - leĝo legion - legio legume - legomo lent - lanta=malrapida lentige - lentugo lentille - lento leon - leono lepra - lepro les - ilin lette - lito lettre - letero lev/'ar','-ere' - lev/i,-ilo leven - gisto levi - malpeza levul - maldekstra lexico - vortaro li - la libr/e,-ería - libr/o,-ovendejo licer - lici lichen - likeno lig/a,-ar - lig/o,-i lign/e,-in - lign/o,-a lila - lila; /bot/ siringo lin/ar,-e - fajl/i,-ilo limit/ar,-e - lim/igi,-o limpid - klara lin,-in - lin/o,-a line/a,-ar ,-ale - lini/o ,-i,-ilo lingu/e,-al - lingv/o,-a linse - lenso liquid,-e - fluid/a,-aĵo liste - listo litt - malgranda liverar - liveri livid - mortpala lixive - lesivo lob - lobo loc/o,-al,-ar - lok/o,-a,-i logí,-ar - loĝ/ejo,-i long,-ore - long/a,-/ec/o longitudine - longitudo lontan,-ie - malproksim/a,-o lor - ilia lot,-ar - lot/o,-i lu/ar,-ator - lu/i,-anto lubrificar - lubriki luc/e,-er - lum/o,-i lucrar - lukri luct/e,-er - lukt/o,-i lud/e,-er,-ette - lud/o,-i,-ilo lull/ar,-uore - lul/i,-ilo lun/e,-ari - lun/o,-a lunedí - lundo lupo - lupo lur/ar,-e - log/i,-aĵo luxar - elartikigi,luksacii,tordi luxu,-osi - luks/o,-a M''' '''ma - sed macerar - maceri mach/ar,-uore - maĉi, makzelo machine - maŝino macul,-ar - makul/o,-i magnánim - grandanima magnific - grsndioza magri - magra mai=may - majo mais - maizo najestic - majesta mal - malbona malad,-ie - malsan/a,-o malicie - malico malgré - malgraŭ malt - malto mamá - panjo mamm/e,-ifere - mam/o ,-besto manc/a,-ar - mank/o,-i manch/e,-ette - maniko, manumo mandar - mendi mandul - migdalo maner - resti mangl/ar,-e - kalandr/i,-o mani - multa/j/ maniere - maniero manj/ar,-age - manĝ/i,-/aĵ/o mann,-ic - vir/o,-a mans/ar,-i - mild/igi,-a mantel - mantelo manu,-al - man/o,-a manuale - manlibro, instrulibro mar/e,-in,-inero - mar/o,-a,-isto marc/a,-er - mark/o,-i march/a,-ar - marŝ/o,-i mardí - mardo margin/e,-el - marĝen/o,-a marionette - marioneto marit/o,-a - edz/o,-ino marmor - marmoro marod/ar,-ero - ŝtelĉas/i,-isto marotte - ŝatokupo marte - marto martell,-er - martel/o,-i mascul,-in - maskl/o,-a masse - amaso mast - masto mastic,-ar - mastik/o,-i mastr/e,-isar - majstr/o,-i matin/e,-al - maten/o,-a matrasse - matraco matr/e,-in - patrin/o,-a matrina - baptopatrino matte - mato matur,-ar,-ite - matur/a,-iĝi,-eco maxille - makzelo max/im/ - plej maxime - maksimo may - majo meche - meĉo med - pere de medico - kuracisto, medicinisto medie - medio mediocri - mezvalora melcar - melki mem - eĉ membr/e,-itá,-ité - merabr/o,-eco,-aro memor/ar,-ie,-ebil - memor/i,-o,-inda menaci/e,-ar - minac/o,-i menage,-ar - mastrum/aĵo,-i mendic/o,-ar - almoz/ulo,-i mensu,-al - monat/o,-a ment/e,-al - mens/o,-a mention,-ar - menci/o,-i ment/ir,-ie - mensog/i,-o menton - mentono mercate - merkato merc/e,-ar,-ero - komerc/aĵo,-i,-isto mercurdí - merkredo merit/er,-osi - merit/i,-a merle - merlo mersí,-ar,-osi - dank/o,-i,-/em/a mespil - mespilo mesquin - tre malriĉa messe - meso mesur/a,-ar - mezur/o,-i metall/e,-ic - metal/o,-a metter - meti mi - mia miaular - mlaŭi mica - glimo micri - eta midí - tagmezo miel - mielo migrar - migri mild - delikata mili/e,-ari - mejl/o,-a mill,-ennie - mil,-jaro militar/e,-i - arme/o,-a milz - laktumo mim/o,-ic,-ar - mim/o,-a,-i mine - mino minte - minto minu - malpli minusc-ul - minusklo miracul,-osi - mirakl/o,-a miser/e,-ar - mizer/o,-i mission - misio mite - mito mixt/er,-ura - miks/i,-aĵo mobil,-itá - movebl/a,-o moble - meblo moc/ar,-ada - mok/i,-/ad/o mod/e,-el - mod/o,-a /verbo/ modell/e,-ar - model/o,-i moderar - moderigi, mildigi modest,-ie - modest/a,-eco modic - malkara moer=mov/er,-ement - mov/i,-ado mof/a,-ar - ŝim/o,-i mol - muelŝtono molin/e,-ar - muel/ejo,-i molestar - molesti moll - mola molo - moleo monaco - monaĥo moné - mono monete - monero monir - admoni monstrar - montri monstru,-osi - monstr/o,-a mont/e,-ette - mont/o,-eto montania - montaro mont/er,-age - munt/i,-aĵo monument,-al - monuinent/o,-a mord/er,-aci - mord/i,-ema mor/e,-ale - mor/o,-alo morir - morti morosi - moroza mort,-e,-ar - mort/a,-o,-igi mortre - mortero mosca - muŝo mosquite - moskito moss - musko mostarde - mustardo mov/er,-ement - mov/i,-ado movette - mevo muc,-osi - muk/o,-a mudde - koto muff - mufo muir - muĝi mult - multe mund/e,-al,-an - mond/o,-a,-uma munir - provizi mur - muro mur/ar,-age,-ero - mason/i,-aĵo,-isto murmurar - murmuri mus - muso musco - mosko muscul - muskolo mustache - lipharoj mut - mute mut/ar,-ation - mutaci/i,-o mutilar - kripligi, mutili mutual,-ite - mutual/a,-eco N''' '''nam - ĉar nano - nano narice - naztruo nase - nazo nascer - naskiĝi nativ - denaska nation - nacio naufrage - ŝiprompo nause/a,-ar - naŭz/o,-i nave - navo; ŝipo navig/ar,-ation - navig/i,-ado nebul,-ar,-osi - nebul/o,-i,-a necess/i,-itá - neces/a,-o necos - nenio necú - nenie necun - neniu neg/ar,-ation - ne/i,-ado /negacio/ negativ,-e - negativ/a,-o negligé - negliĝo neglig/er,-ent - neglekt/i,-ema negoci/ar,-ation - negoc/i,-o neologisme - neologismo nepot/e,-a - nepot/o,-ino neproquó - nedankinde nequal - nenia nequam - neniel nequande - neniam nequant - neniom, tute nenio nequel - neniu nequi - neniu nequó='necos' - nenio nest,-ar - nest/o,-i nett,-o - net/a,-e nev/o,-a - nev/o,-ino ni - eĉ ne, nek...nek niche - niĉo nigr/i,-ar - nigr/a,-igi nin - naŭ nitre - salpetro niv/e,-ear - neĝ/o,-i nivell - nivelo no! - ne! nobil,-o - nobel/a,-o nobli - nobla noc/er,-iv - malutil/i,-a noct/e,-al - nokt/o,-a nod/e,-ar - nod/o,-i noi - ni nómin/e,-ar - nom/o,-i nonna=monaca - monahino nor - nia nord,-ic - nord/o,-landa norm/e,-al - norm/o,-ala nos - nin nostalg/ie,-ic. - nostalgi/o,-a not/e,-ar - not/o,-i . noticie - notico notion - nocio notori - fama nov,-ita - nov/a,-aĵo novembre - novembro nu - nu; nun nu...nu - jen...jen nuanci/e ,-ar - nuanc/o,-i nub/e,-osi - nub/o,-a nuc - nuko nuce - nukso nucle/o,-ari - nukle/o,-a nud - nuda null - neniu; nulo numer/ó,-ar - numer/o,-i númer/e,-osi - nombr/o,-/mult/-a nuptie - nupto nutr/ir,-iment - nutr/i,-aĵo 0''' ó - ho o, o...o - aŭ, aŭ,..aŭ obed/ir,-ient - obe/i,-ema obes/i.-itá - dik/a,-/ec/o object/e,-iv,-ive - objekt/o,-iva, -ivo obje/c/ter - objeti oblig/er,-ation - obligaci/i,-o obliqui - oblikva oblivi/ar,-e - forges/i,-o oblong - oblonga obscen - obscena obscur - obskura obseder - obsedi observ/ar,-ator - observ/i,-anto obstacul - obstaklo, impediment obstin/ar,-aci - obstin/i,-a obstruct/er,-ion - obstrukt/i,-o obtener - obteni obtus/i/ - obtuza ocasion, -al,-ar - okaz/o,-a,-i '''occident,'-a'l - okcident/o,-a ocre - okro octobre - oktobro ocul,-are/s/ - okul/o,-vitro/j/ ocult,-isme - sekreta, okultismo ocup/ar,-ation - okup/i,-o odi/e,-ar,-osi - malam/o,-i,-a odor/e,-ar - odor/o,-i ofen/der,-se - ofend/i,-o ofert/a,-ar - ofert/o,-i oficero - oficiro ofici/e,-ario - ofic/ej/o,-isto oficina - metiejo old,-esse - old/a=maljun/a,-eco ole/o,-ar - ole/o,-i ombr/e,-ar - ombr/o,-i ómine - fatala antaŭsigno omisser - ellasi omni - ĉiuj omnicos - ĉio on - oni oncle - onklo oper/ar,-ation - operaci/i,-o opin/er,-ion - opini/i,-o oponer - oponi oportun - oportuna oposition - opozicio opress/er,-ion - subprem/ad/i,-o optim - plej bona opulent,-ie - riĉ/a,-eco orange - oranĝo orat/or,-ori - orator/o,-a orbite - orbito ordin/e,-ar - ord/o,-igi orden - ordeno ordon,-ar - ordon/o,-i orel - orelo orfan - orfano organ - 1.organo 2.orgeno orgollie - orgojlo origin/e,-al,-ar - origin/o,-ala,-i orn/ar,-ament - ornam/i,-/aĵ/o ortografie - ortografio oscill/ar,-ator - oscil/i, -ilo osse - osto ost - oriento ostent/ar,-ativ - ostent/i,-a ostre - ostro otie - mallaboro ove - ovo ovre - verko P''' pacc/a,-ar - pak/aĵo,-i pace - paco paddl/e,-ar - pagajl/o,-i padelle - pato, muldilo pagano - pagano págin/e,-ar - paĝ/o, paĝonumeri país,-age - kamparo, pejzaĝo pal - fosto '''palace - palaco palate - palato paletó - palto paliss/e,-ade - palis/o,-aro pall/e,-ar - ŝovel/ilo,-i pall/id,-er - pal/a,-iĝi pallie - pajlo palp/ar,-abil - palp/i,-ebla palpebre - palpebro pan/e,-/ific/ator - pan/o,-/bak/isto panne - paneo panse - ventraĉo pantalon - pantalono pantomime - pantomimo papa - papo papá - paĉjo papegaye - papago papavre - papavo papere - papero papilion - papilio paradise - paradizo parc - parko perdonar - pardoni pare - paro parent,-e - parent/a,-o parentese - parentezo pari - para perí,-ar - vet/o,-i parlar - peroli paroc/o,-ia - paroĥ/estro,-o parol,-órdine - vort/o,-ordo parsimonie - avareco part/e,-ial - part/o,-a participar - partopreni participie - participo particul - partikulo partir - partigi partis/e,-ano - parti/o,-ano part/e/nero - parulo, kunulo partú - ĉie parturir - akuŝi, naski Pasc/a,-al - Pask/o,-a pasment - pasamento pass/ar,-age - pas/i,-ejo passagero - pasaĝero passabil - mezbona, tolerebla passion,-al - pasi/o,-a Passione - Pasiono pass/a/parol - pasvorto passport - pasporto passu,-ar - paŝ/o,-i pasta - pasto past/er,-ero - paŝt/i,-isto pastete - pasteĉo patient,-ie - pacienc/a,-o patiente - paciento patin/e,-ar - glitkur/o,-i patr/e,-ia - patr/o,-ujo patrino - baptopatro patron,-atu - patron/o,-eco patte - manego pav/e,-i - pavim/o,-i pavon - pavo pay/ar,-ament - pag/i,-o pecc/a,-ar - pek/o,-i pech - peĉo péctin/e,-ar - komb/ilo,-i péctor,-al - brust/o,-a pecunie=moné - mono ped/e,-ale - piedo, pedalo pedicul - pediko pejor - pli malbona peliss/e,-ero - pelt/o,-isto pelle - haŭto pelmel - pelmelo pelote - fadenbulo peloton - pelotono pen/a,-ar,-osi - pen/ado,-i,-ega pender - pendi pendul - pendolo penetr/ar,-ant - penetr/i,-a peniter - penti pens/a,-ar - pens/o,-i Pentecost - Penteksto percent,-age - procent/o,-aĵo percept/er,-ion - percept/i,-o perd/e,-ir - perd/o,-i perdrice - perdriko peregrin/o,-ar,-age - pilrim/anto,-i,-o perfect,-ionar - perfekt/a, pli-igi perfid - perfida perforar - perfori perir - perei perjurie - falsa ĵuro perman/er,-ent - daŭr/i,-a permiss/er,-ion - permes/i,-o pernoctar - tranokti perpendicul,-ari - perpendikl/o,-a perpetui - senĉesa perplex - perpleksa persecuter - persekuti perseverar - elteni persic - persiko persister - persisti persuader - persvadi pertin/er,-ent - dec/i,-a peruque - perako perversi - perversa pes/ar,-a - pez/i,-o pessim - plej malbona peste - pesto pet/ir,-ida,-ition - pet/i,-o,-icio petr/e,-in - ŝton/o,-a petrosel - petroselo pezze - peco pian/i/ - mallaьte pic,-ar - pinto, piki pict/er,-or - pentr/i,-isto pie,-tá - pi/a,-/ec/o piga - pigo pigri - pigra pilare - piliero pilliar - rabi pilorie - pilorio pine - pino pince - prenilo, tenajlo pingl/e,-ar - pingl/o,-i pinne - naĝilo pinsel,-ar - penik/o,-i pioch/e,-ar - pioĉ/o,-i pip - pipo pipiar - pepi, kviki=kviviti pipr/e,-ar - pipr/o,-i pire - piro pise - pizo/j/ pisc,-ar - fiŝ/o,-i pissar - pisi pist/ar,-uore - pist/i,-ujo piston - piŝto pivot,-ar - pivot/o,-i plafon - plafono plage - plaĝo plan/i,-ura - eben/a,-aĵo planca - planko plant/e,-ar - plant/o,-i plastre - plastro plat,-ó - plat/a, alt-aĵo platil - telero plazz/a,-ar - placo; lok/o,-i plecter - plekti plen,-ar - plen/a,-igi plend/ir,-e - plend/i ples - bonvolu pleser - plaĉi plesura - plezuro plic/a,-ar - fald/o,-i plongear - plonĝi plor/ar ,-ada - plor/i,-o plu - pli plug,-ar - plug/ilo,-i pluche - pluŝo plum - plumo plumb/e,-in - plumb/o,-a pluri - pluraj pluvi/e,-ar - pluv/o,-i poc; un poc - malmulte; iom poc a poc - iom post iom poema - poemo poet/e,-ic - poet/o,-a polir - poluri pollen - poleno pollice - polekso=digfingro polve - polvo pom,-iero - pom/o,-arbo pónder/e,-ar - pez/o,-i ponte - ponto pople - poplo popul,-ari - popol/o,-a por - por porco - porko pore - poro porro - poreo porta - pordo portar - porti porte - afranko portu,-ari - haven/o,-a pos - post posir - meti posseder - posedi possess/ion,-or - posed/aĵo,-anto poss/er,-ibil - povi, ebla posta - poŝto posto - posteno postul/ar,-ate - postul/i,-o potasse - potaso potate - terpomo potent,-ie - potenc/a,-o pott/e,-ero - pot/o,-faristo povri - povra=malriĉa poy - poste, post tio practic,-a - praktik/a,-o pram - pramo prate - herbejo precept/er,-or - instru/i,-isto precie - prezo precipitar - precipiti precipue - precipe precis,-er - preciz/a,-i precoci - prematura predic/a,-ar - predik/o,-i prefer/er,-entie - prefer/i,-o prefixe - prefikso preg/a,-ar - preg/o,-i preliminari - anicipa premisse - premiso prender - preni prepar/ar,-ation - prepar/i,-o preposition - prepozicio presc - preskaŭ prescr/ir,-ition - preskrib/i,-o present,-ie - ĉeest/a,-o presentar - prezenti preserv/ar,-ation - ŝirm/i,-ilo presid/er,-ente - prezid/i,-anto press/e,-er - pres/o,-i prestar - prunti prestro - pastro pret - preta preten/der,-siosi - pretend/i,-ema préter - preter pretext/e,-er - pretekst/o,-i pretti - bel/et/a prevaler - superi, domini prevent/er,-ion - prevent/i,-o pri - pri prim,-ari - unua; primara primul - primulo princ/e,-essa - princ/o,-ino principal - principa, ĉefa principie - principo print/ar,-age - pres/i,-ajo priori - entaŭa, eminenta, ĉefa priorite - prioritato prison - prizono=malliberejo privar - senigi pro - pro pro que - car; pro tio, ke pro quo - pro kio, kial pro to - pro tio, tial probabil - probabla proced/er,-e - proced/i,-o processu - proceso proclam/ar,-ation - proklam/i,-o procrastinar - prokrasti procurar - havigi procur/ation,-ator - prokur/o,-oro prodigar - prodigi=malŝpari product/e,-er - produkt/o,-i profan - profana profess/er,-ion - profesi/i,-o profet/e,-isar - profet/o,-i profit/e,-ar - profit/o,-i profund,-ar - profund/a, pli-igi progress/e,-er,-iv - progres/o,-i,-a project/e,-er - projekt/o,-i prolongar - plilongigi promen/ar,-ade - promen/i,-o promess/er,-e - promes/i,-o promo/er,-tion - promoci/i,-o prompt - prompta pronómine - pronomo pronunci/ar,-ation - prononc/i,-o proportion - proporcio propos/ir,-ition - propon/i,-o propri - propra propulsion - movoforto prosper/ar,-itá - prosper/i,-o protect/er,-ion - protekt/i,-o prov/ar,-a - prov/i,-o provenir - deveni, origini proverbie - proverbo proxim - proksim/a,-e provi/der,-sion - proviz/i,-o prud - pruda prudent,-ie - prudent/a,-o prune - pruno pruntar - pruntepreni pruriter - juki pruv/a,-ar - pruv/o,-i psalm - psalmo psaltre - psalmaro psiche - psiĥo púber,-tá - puber/a,-eco public,-a,-ar - publik/e,-o,-/ig/i publicist - publicisto pud/er,-ent,-entie - hont/i,-ema,-emo puella - knabino puer - knabo pulce - pulo pulmon - pulmo pulul/ar,-ation - svarm/i,-o púlver/e,-isar - pulvor/o ,-igi púmice - pumiko pump/e,-ar - pump/ilo,-i punctu,-ar - punkt/o,-i pund - pundo pun/ir,-ition - pun/i,-o punt/a,-ar - punt/o,-igi pupille - pupilo pur - pura puré - kaĉo purgar - purigi, laksigi pusilánim - etanima pussar - puŝi puteo - puto putor - putoro putr/ir,-id - putr/i,-a Q''' '''qual - kia qualitá - kvalito qualificar - kvalif/ik/i qualcunc - kia ajn qualmen - kiel quam - kiel quamcunc - kiel ejn cuande - kiam quandecunc - kiam ajn quant - kiom quantitá - kvanto quar - kvar quarantene - kvaranteno quart - kvarono quartale - jarkvarono, trimestro quartere - kvartalo, loĝejo quartz - kvarco quasi - kvazaŭ quast - kvasto que - ke quel - kiu quelc - kelke da, kelkaj quelcunc - kiu ajn quem - kiun; al kiu querc - kverko querell/e,-ar - kverel/o,-i question,-ar - demand/o,-i qui - kiu quicunc - kiu ajn quicar - kviki quiet - kvieta quin - kvin quincallia - merceraĵo quirlar - kirli quitt,-ar - kvit/a,-iĝi quo - kio quocunc - kio ajn quotidian - ĉiutaga R''' rabi/e,-osi - rabi/o,-a rabot,-ar - rabot/ilo,-i racont/a,-ar - rakont/o,-i radica - radiko radi/e,-ation - radi/o,-ado radio-aparate - radioaparato radise - rafaneto rafane - rafano raffar - ekkapti raftre - ĉevrono ralar - raŭki ramme - ram/il/o ran,-in - ran/o,-a rancid - ranca rang - rango range,-ar - vic/o,-igi rap - rapo rapid,-itá - rapid/a,-eco raport/e,-ar - raport/o,-i rapt/er,-ion - forrab/i,-o rar,-itá - rar/a,-aĵo ras/ar,-uore - raz/i,-ilo rason - 1.motivo 2.racio restr/ar,-e - rest/i,-ilo ration,-al - raci/o,-a ratte - rato rauc - raьka ravine - ravino raviss/er,-ent - rav/i,-a react/er,-ion - reakci/i,-o real,-itá - real/a,-eco recens/er,-ion - recenz/i,-o recent - antaьnelonga recept/er,-ion - akcept/i,-o receptu,-ar - recept/o,-i recidive - remalsaniĝo reciproc,-ar - reciprok/a,-i recit/ar,-ation - recit/i,-aĵo reciv/er,-ibil - ricev/i,-ebla reclam/ar,-ation - reklamaci/i,-o recoleer /se/ - vigliĝi recolt/e,-ar - rikolt/o,-i recomend/ar,-ation - rekomend/i,-o recompens/ar ,-ation - rekompenc/i ,-o reconcili/ar,-ation - repacig/i,-o reconosser - rekoni rect - rekta recuperar - rekuperi redempter - elaĉeti reduct/er,-ion - redukt/i,-o reflect/er,-ion - reflekt/i,-o reflex - reflekso reflute - malfluso refract/er,-ion - refrakt/i,-o refrane - refreno, rekantaĵo refriger/ar,-ator - frid/igi,-ujo refrisc/ar,-ament - refreŝ/igi,-igo refug/ir,-ia - rifuĝ/i,-ejo refus/a,-ar - rifuz/o,-i refutar - refuti regal/e,-ar - regal/o,-i regard/e,-ar - rigard/o,-i regenerar - regeneri regime - reĝimo regiss/er,-or - reĝisor/i,-o regn/ar,-entie - reg/i ,-ado regress,-er - regres/o,-i regret/e,-ar - bedaŭr/o,-i regul,-ar - regul/o,-igi rejecter - forĵeti rel - relo relet/er,-ion - rilat/i,-o relé - relajso religion - religio rem,-ar - rem/ilo,-i remachar - remaĉi remaner - resti remarc/ar,-ebil - rimark/i,-inda remed/ie,-iar - rimed/o,-i rememor/ar,-ation - rememor/i,-o remise - remizo remorse - rimorso remplazzar - anstataŭi ren - reno rendir - redoni reniter - kontraŭstari renov/ar,-ation - renovig/i,-o renunciar - renonci, rezigni /ion/ renvers/ar,-ament - renvers/i,-o reparar - riperi repartir - apartigi repaste - manĝtempo repenter - penti repet/ir-ition - ripet/i,-o repos/ar,-e - ripoz/i,-o representar - reprezenti represser - subpremi reprimandar - admoni reprochar - riproĉi rept/er,-ile - ramp/i,-ulo,reptilio repugnar - forpuŝi repulser - malakcepti, rifuzi repussar - repuŝi, forpuŝi reputation - reputacio resid/er,-entia - rezid/i,-ejo resign/ar,-ation - rezign/i,-acio resine - rezino resist/er,-entie - rezist/i,-anco resoluer - decidi reson/ar,-ation - reson/i,-o respect/e,-ar - respekt/o,-i respir/ar,-ation - spir/i,-ado respon/der,-se - respond/i,-o respons/ar,-abil - respondec/i,-a ressor - risorto ressort - fako ressurce - /helpa/ fonto rest/e,-ar - rest/o,-i restaur/ar,-ation - restaьr/i,-o restoration - restoracio, gastería restituer - restitui restricter - restrikti result/ar,-ate - rezult/i,-o ' resum/ar,-é - resum/i,-o retardar - malantaŭigi rete - reto retener - reteni retine - retino retornar - returni retro - returne, reen retuch/ar,-e - retuŝ/i,-o revanch/a,-ar - repag/o,-i rev/ar,-e - rev/i,-/ad/o revel/ar,-ation - revelaci/i,-o revellie - veksignalo reven/ir,-ida - reven/i,-o revenú - enspezo revers/e,-ar - revers/o,-i revid/e,-er - revid/o,-i revocar - revoki rey - reĝo rican/ar ,-ament - rikan/i,-o rich,-esse - ric/a,-eco ri/der,-sion,-sibil - rid/i,-o,-inda ridicul=risibil - ridinda riff - rifo rigid - rigida rim - rimo rimborse - remburso rinsar - gargari, tralavi ris - rizo risc,-ar - risk/o,-i ritme - ritmo ritu - rito rival - rivalo rive - bordo river/e,-ette - river/o,-eto rivet/e,-ar - nit/o,-i rixe - manbatalo, interbatiĝo robinete - krano robot - roboto robust - dika, fortega rocc/a,-osi - rok/o,-plena roder - rodi rol - rolo rombe - rombo roncar - ronki rond,-e - rond/a,-o ronronar - ronroni rosarium - rozario ros/e,-i - roz/o,-a rosé - roso rospe - bufo ross - rufa, ruĝhera rostar - rosti rot/ar,-ation - rotaci/i,-o rote - rado rubarbe - rabarbo rub/i,-ijar - ruĝ/a,-/ig/i ructar - rukti rucular - rukuli rud - kruda rudiment - rudimento ruga - falto rugir - kriegi ruir - falruiniĝi rul,-ar - rul/o,-i ruminar=remachar - remaĉi rupter - rompi rur/e,-ano - kampar/o,-ano rustic - rustika rute - vojo rutine - rutino '''S sabre - sabro sac - sako sacri - sakrala sacrific/ar,-ie - ofer-/i,-/aĵ/o sacrilegie - sakrilegio sagaci - sagaca sagi,-tá - saĝ/a,-eco sal/e,-ar,-in - sal/o,-i,-ita sala - salono salade - salato salamandre - salamandro salarie - salajro salice - saliko salient - okulfrapa saliv/e,-ar - saliv/o,-i salmon - salmo salpetre - salpetro salsice - kolbaso salt/a,-ar - salt/o,-i salubri - salubra salut/ar,-ation - salut/i,-o salv/ar,-ation - sav/i,-o salve - salvo sam - sama san,-itá - san/a,-o sand - sablo sangu/e,-ar - sang/o,-/ad/i sanguisuc - hirudo sant,-ificar - sankt/a,-i sapat/e,-ero - ŝu/o,-isto sap/er,-orosi - gust/i, bongusta sapon,-ar - sap/o,-umi sapp/e,-ero - sape/o,-isto sarco - ĉerko sarcl/ar,-age - sark/i,-aĵo sat - sufiĉe satisfar - kontentigi satur,-ar - sat/a,-igi saturdí - sabato sauce - saŭco savagi - sovaĝa saver - scii savurar - ĝui scabelle - skabelo scabie - skabio scaf - ŝranko scafalde - skafaldo scale - l.skalo 2.stupetaro scaliere - ŝtuparo scarabé - skarabo scarlat - skarlato scarp/at/ - kruta scatulle - skatolo sceptre - sceptro scient/ie,-ic,-ist - scienc/o,-a,-ulo scintille - fajrero, /el./ parko sclave - sklavo scluse - akvobaraĵo, flu-baro scol/a,-e - lernejo, skolo scope - celo scorbut - skorbuto scorie - skorio scrappar - skrapi scren - ekrano scr/ir,-ition,-itura - skrib/i,-ado,-o scroful - skrofulo scrupul,-osi - skrupul/o,-a scruv/e,-ar - ŝraŭb/o,-i scude - ŝildo sculpt/er,-or - skulpt/i,-isto scum,-ar - ŝaŭm/o,-i scurel - sciuro se - sin sebe - sebo secale - sekalo secluder - apartigi seconde - sekundo secre/er,-tion - sekreci/i,-o secret,-e,-ario - sekret/a,-o,-ario sect/a,-ano - sekt/o,-ano sect/er,-ion - /dis/sekc/i,-o secuer=sequer - sekvi sécul - jarcento, centjaro secun - laŭ secund,-ari - dua, sekundara secur,-ar - sekur/a,-igi sed/er,-e - sid/i,-ejo sedl/e,-ar - sel/o,-i seducter - delogi seg/a,-ar - seg/ilo,-i segl/e,-ar - vel/o,-veturi segment - segmento sejorn/e,-ar - rest/ado,-adi select/er,-ion - selekt/i,-o self - mem seman/e,-al - semajn/o,-a sembl/ar,-antie - ŝajn/i,-o sem/e,-ar - sem/o,-i semi=demi - duon sempre - ĉiam senior,-a - sinjor/o,-ino sense - senco sensibil - sentema sensu,-al - sens/o,-a sent/e,-ir,-ibil - sent/o,-i,-ebla separ/ar,-ation - separ/i,-o septembre - septembro sepulter - sepulti, entombigi septic - putra sequ/er, -entie - sekvi, sinsekvo serchar - serĉi seren - serena sergente - serĝento serpent/e,-in - serpent/o,-a seriosi - serioza serr/ar,-ette - kunpremi, premtenilo serrure - seruro service - servico servicie - servo, deĵoro serviette - buŝtuko serv/ir,-itor - serv/i,-isto servitute - servuto servo - senreptulo, servitulo session - sesio sete - soifo sett - sep severi - severa sexu,-al - seks/o,-a si - se sibilar - sibli sicc,-ar - sek/a,-igi sifflar - fajfi sigill - sigelo sign/e,-ar,-ificar - sign/o,-i,-ifi silent,-ie - silent/a,-o silk,-in - silk/o,-a sillab/e,-ar - sileb/o,-i simie - simio simil,-ar,-itá - simil/a,-i,-eco simpl/ic,-ificar - simpl/a,-igi simular - simuli simultan - samtempa sin - sen sinap - sinapo sinceri - sincera sindicate - sindikato singlutar - plorsingulti singul,-are - unuopa, singularo sinistri - sinistra sinlabor - senlabora sinu - sino sirotar - sorbi sisme - tertremo sitell - sitelo situ/ar,-ation - situ/i,-acio sive...sive - aŭ...aŭ six - ses slamm - ŝlimo slif/ar,-uore - akrig/i,-ilo sling - ĵetilo slitt/e,-ar - sled/o,-i smeril - smirgo sobri - sobra soci/ete,-al - soci/o,-a,-ala socio - kunulo socle - soklo soflar - blovi sol,-itá - sol/a,-eco sol/e,-ari - sun/o,-a solea - ŝu-plando soledí - dimanĉo solemni - solena solid - solida solidari,-ita - solidar/a,-eco solicitar - pretendi solu/er,-tion - solv/i,-/aĵ/o sommit - supro, pinto somni/ar,-e - sonĝ/i,-o son,-ar - son/o,-i sond/e,-ar - son sordid - sordida sorte - speco sospir/e,-ar - suspir/o,-i sovente - ofte spaci/e,-al - spac/o,-a spad/e,-ar - fos/ilo,-i sparro - pasero speci/e,-al - speci/o,-ala specimen - specimeno spect/ar,-ator - spekt/i,-anto spegul - spegulo spion,-ar - spion/o,-i spica - spiko spice - spico spinace - spinaco spin/e,-osi - dorn/o,-oplena spine dorsal - spino spin-crusbere - groso spindle - spindelo spingle - pinglo spir/ar,-a - spir/i,-o spirite - spirito spíritu - menso,spirito splend/er,-id - brili, belega splinte - ŝtipo splittre - lignero, splito spoliar - priŝteli spon/der,-so,-sa - fianĉ/i,-o,-ino spongie - spongo spontan - spontana sporadic - sporada sporne - sprono sprite - alcoholo spruzzar - ŝpruci spul - bobeno sputar - sputi squame - skvamo squermar - skermi squelette - skeleto stabil,-isar - stabil/a,-igi stal,-in - ŝtal/o,-a stalle - stalo stamp,-e,-ar - stamp/ilo,-aĵo,-i standar - farti standard/e,-isar - norm/o,-igi standarte - standardo stanno - stano star - stari stat/e,-al,-mann = ŝtat/o,-a,-viro station - stacio, stacidomo statu - stato statue - statuo statuer - starigi stell/e,-ari - stel/o,-a sterc/o,-ar - sterk/o,-i steril,-isar - steril/a,-igi sternutar - terni stil - stilo stimul,-ar - stimul/o,-i stípite - pedunklo stir,-ar - stir/ilo,-i stock - stoko stoff - ŝtofo stoic,-isme - stoik/a,-ismo stomac,-al - stomak/o,-a stoppar - stopi,haltigi storc - cikonio storm - ŝtormo stove - stovo strabar - strabi strad/e,-ette - stret/o,-eto strangi - stranga stranguler - strangoli strap - rimeno strapaci/e,-ar - klopod/o,-i strate - tavolo strax - tuj strec,-ar - strek/o,-i strett - mallarĝa strict - strikta strid/ant,-er - strid/a,-i strie - strio strigular - strigli strip - piedingo struce - strumo struma - strumo strumpe - ŝtrumpo stucc/a,-ar - stuk/o,-i studi/ar,-e - stud/i,-ado stuffar - remburi stul - seĝo stult,-on - stult/a,-ulo stump - stumpo stuppe - stupo sturne - sturno su - sia suavi - agrabla, ĉarma sub - sub subir - submetiĝi subit - subita subject/e,-iv - subjekt/o,-iva subjugar - /sub/jugi sublim - sublima submerser - mergi submetter - submeti subordinar /se/ - subordigi /sin/ subri/der,-de - ridet/i,-o subscrir - subskribi subsidi/e,-ar - subten/o,-i substantie - substanco substantive - substantivo substituer - substitui substoff - subŝtofo substrecar - substreki subtasse - pleto subtener - subteni subterran - subtera subtil - subtila subtraer - subtrahi suburbe - antaŭurbo subvention - subvencio suc/ar,-on - suĉ/i,-infano succ - suko succe/der,-ssor - sekv/i,-anto success - sukceso succurse - helpo, subteno suci/e,-ar - zorg/o,-i sucr/e,-age - suker/o,-aĵo sucumber - sperti malvenkon sucuss/e,-er - sku/o,-i sud,-ic - sud/o,-a sud/ar,-ore - ŝvit/i,-o su/er,-tion,-tura - kudr/i,-ado,-aĵo suficer - sufiĉi sufixe - sufikso suflé - sufleo suflar - suflori sufocar - sufoki sufragie - elektorajto sufr/er,-entie - sufer/i,-o suggest/er,-ion - sugest/i,-o suicidie - sinmortigo sulc/a,-ar - sulk/o,-i suldar - luti sulfur,ric - sulfur/o,-a summ/a,-ar - sum/o,-igi suol - tero, grundo sup,-iere - sup/o,-ujo supé,-ar - vespermanĵ/o,-i súper,-ar - super,-i superb - superba=belega superfici/e,-al - surfac/o,-a superflú,-er - superflu/a,-i superiori - supera superstici/e,-osi - superstiĉ/o,-a supervi/der,-sion - supervid/i,-o suplement - suplemento suplici/e,-ar - mortpun/o,-i suport/e,-ar - apog/o,-i supos/ir,-ition - supoz/i,-o supra - supre supresser - subpremi sur - sur surd,-imut - surd/a,-muta sure - suro surpris/e,-ar - surpriz/o,-i surt/ir,-ida - elir/i,-o suspect,-er,-ion - suspekt/a,-i,-o suspen/der,-sion - eksig/i,-o susurrar - susuri suvenire - memoraĵo svelt - svelta svimmar - naĝi svin,-in - pork/o,-a T''' '''ta - tien tabane - tabano table - tablo tabul,-ette - tabul/o,-eto tac/er,-entie - silent/i,-o tach/e,-ar - task/o,-i taciturn - silentema tact/e,-ar - takt/o,-i tal - tia talc - talko táler - talero talli/e,-ar,-ero - tajl/o,-i,-oro talmen - tiamaniere talon - kalkanumo talpe - talpo tam - tiel tambur,-ar - tambur/o,-i tamen - tamen tamp/ar,-on - stop/i,-ilo tande - tiam tann/ar,-ine - tan/i,-/in/o tant - tiom tanta - onklino tapet/e,-ar - tapet/o,-i tapisse - tapiŝo tapon,-ar - ŝtop/ilo,-i tappar - esti malcerta tard - malfrua, tarda tarif - tarifo tarine - fringelo tarte - torto tasca - poŝo tasse - taso taste - klavo tatuar - tetui tauro - taŭro taverne - taverno taxon - melo te - cin té - teo teatre - teatro tegment - tegmento tegul - tegolo tema,-tic - tem/o,-a temp/e;-este - vetero;-tempesto temperar - moderigi tempie - tempio temple - templo tempo - takto, ritmo, rapid/ec/o tempore - tempo tenaci - obstina tenda - tendo ten/der,-sion - streĉ/i,-o,tensio tendent/ie,-iosi - tendenc/o,-a tendon - tendeno tendri - tenera tenebre - tenebro=mallumo ten/er,-ette - ten/i,-ilo tenia - tenio tenon - tenono tent/ar,-ation - tent/i,-o tenui - maldika tepid - tepida terebint/in/e - terebinto terme - termofonto termin/e,-ar - termlim/o,-i termino - termino terra - tero terren - tereno terr/er,-ibil - terur/i,-a terror,-isar - teror/o,-adi ters - triono tese - tezo test,-ar,-ament - test/o,-i,-amento testimon,-ie,-iar - atest/anto/o,-i tette - mampinto, cico text/er,-ero - teks/i,-isto textu,-al - tekst/o,-a ti /ci/ - tiu /ĉi/ tic - 1.tiko 2.iksodo tic-tac/ar,-ament - tiktak/i,-o ticlar - tikli tif - tifo til - ĝis tilie - tilio timbale - timbalo tim/er,-id,-ore - tim/i,-ema,-o timon - timono timpane - timpano tindre - tindro tine - tino tinea - tineo tinter - tinkturi, farbi tintlnar - tinti tip,-ic - tip/o,-a tippar - frapeti típul - kulo tirar - 1.tiri 2.pafi tirann/e,-issr - tiran/o,-i titillar - tikli titul,-ar - tltol/o,-i to - tio toale - mantuko toffe - tufo toler/ar,-ant,-abil - toler/i,-ema,-ebla tom - volumo tomb/e,-eria - tomb/o,-ejo ton/der,-sura - tond/i,-/ad/o tonn/e,-age - tun/o,-aro tónner/e,-ar - tondr/o,-i tonsille - tonsilo torax - torako torche - torĉo tor/der,-sion - tord/i,-/ad/o torfe - torfo torment/e,-ar - torment/o,-i torn/ar,-uore - torn/i,-ilo; turni torrente - torento torte - torto tortug - testudo tortur/a,-ar - tortur/o,-i tost - frua tot; totala - tuta; totala toxic - toksa tra - tra traché - traĥeo traci/e,-ar - trace/o,-i tract/ar,-ate - trakt/i,-aĵo tradir - transdoni tradition,-al - tradici/o,-a traduct/er,-ion - traduk/i,-o traer - treni trafic - trafiko trah/ir,-ition - perfid/i,-o tramp - trampo tranchar - tranĉi trenché - tranĉeo tranquil,-itá,-isar - trankvil/e,-o,-igi trans - trans transact/er,-ion - transakci/i,-o transcendent - transcenda transform/ar,-ator - transform/i,-atoro transfus/er,-ion - transfuz/i,-o transgresser - transpaŝi trans/ir,-ition - transir/i,-o transitiv i tranzitiva /verbo/ translat/er,-ion - traduk/i,-o transloc/ar,-ation - translok/i,-o transmiss/er,-ion - transmisi/i,-o transparent - diafana transplantar - transplanti transversal - transversa transversar - transverŝi trappe - kaptilo trate - trajto tratte - trato trave - trabo traverse - transtrabo travestir - alivesti tre - tre trellie - krado trema - /tim/tremo trem/er,-ore - trem/i,sku/i,-iĝo trémul - tremolo tren - trajno, vagonaro trenar - treni tresor - trezoro tress/e,-ar - harplekt/o,-i tri - tri tribe - tribo tribuer - imposti tribular - turmenti tribunale - tribunalo tric - truko tricot,-age - trikot/o,-aĵo trifolie - trifolio trill,-ar - tril/o,-i trinc/ar,-age - trink/i,-aĵo trinitá - triopo trist,-esse - trist/a,-o triturar - pecetigi trivial - triviala tro - tro trofé - trofeo trombe - trombo trompe - rostro tron,-ar - tron/o,-i trop/ic,-es - tropik/a,-zono trottar - troti trottuore - trotuaro trovar - trovi trubli - malklara truffle - trufo trump - atuto trumpet/e,-ar - truapet/o,-i trunc - trunko trute - truto tsar,-essa - car/o,-ino tu, tui - ci, cia tube - tubo túbere - túbero tubércul,-ose - tuberkul/o,-ozo tuchar - tuŝi tulip - tulipo tum/er,-ore - ŝvel/i.-aĵo, tumoro tumul - tumulo tumultu - tumulto turbar - perturbi, ĝeni turbine - turbino turdo - turdo turre - turo turtur - turto tuss/e,-ar - tus/o,-i tussilago - tusilago tutear - ci-diri tutor - kuratoro, protektoro U''' ú; ad ú; de ú - kie; kien; de kie ubiqui - ĉie/est/a ucunc - kieajn ul - strigo ulcere - ulcero ulteriori - plua '''ultim - lasta ultra - krom, escepte de ulular - ululi unbilico - unbiliko un,-ésim,-ir,-itá - unu,-a,-igi,-eco unaltru - reciproke uncie - unco uncter - ŝmiri und/e,-ear - ond/o,-i undular - ondumi unquente - ungvento úngul - ungo union - unio unquande - iam, foje unvez - unuoble, unufoje up - supren uragane - uragano urine - urino urg/er,-ent - urĝ/i,-a uro - uro urogallo - urogalo urs/o,-in - urs/o,-a urtica - urtiko us/ar,-a,-ada - uz/i,-o,-ado usina - uzino usu,-al - kutim/o,-a usure - uzuro utensile - ilaro util,-isar - util/a,-igi uve - grapolo, /vin/beraro uvul - uvulo V''' va: yo va far - mi faros vac/ar,-ant - vak/i,-anta vacantie - ferio, libertempo vacc/a,-ello - bov/ino,-ido vaccin/e,-ar - vakcin/o,-i vaccinie - vakcinio vacilar - trembrili vacu/i,-ar,-um - vaku/a,-i,-o vada - vadejo vader - iri vaffle - vaflo vag - nedifinita, necerta vag/ar,-ard - veg/i,-ulo vagin/e,-al - vagin/o,-a vagon - vagono val/er,-id,-iditá - valid/i,-a,-eco valise - valizo valore - valoro vall - remparo valley - valo valute - valuto valve - valvo van,-itá - van/a,-eco vanit/ari,-osi - vant/em/a vaniglorie - vanteco vapor - vaporo vapor-nave - vaporŝipo vari/e.-abil - vari/e,-ebla varietá - diverseco varice - variko varicelle - varicelo variole - variolo vase - vazo vassale - vasalo vast - vasta vett/e,-ar - vat/o,-i vé! - ve! vegetar - vegeti vegetariane - vegetarano vehement - energia vehicul,-ar - vehiklo; vetur/ili vel/e,-er - vual/o,-i vell: yo vell far - ai farus veloci - rapida velur - veluro vend/ir,-e,-ibil - vend/i,-o,-ebla vene - vejno venen - veneno venerer - honori venerdí - venoredo venir - veni venj/a,-ar - venĝ/o,-i vent/e,-osi - vent/o,-a ventol - ventumilo ventre - ventro ventricul - ventriklo ver,-itá - ver/a,-o ver,-ificar - legalizi verbe - verbo verd/i,-eer - verd/e,-iĝi verdicte - verdikto verge - vergo verma/e,-atri - verm/o,-ohava vern/e,-al - printemp/o,-a vernisse - verniso vers - directe al versar - verŝi vers/e,-ificar - vers/o,-i versimil - verŝajna verso - antaьa flanko vertebre - vertebro verter - reversi vertice - vertico vertical - vertikala vertigine - vertiĝo vertú,-osi - virt/o,-a veruca - veruko verve - vervo vesícul - veziketo vespe - vespo vesper,-al - vesper/o,-a vessica - veziko vest/ir,-e - vest/i,-o vestigie - vestiĝo veterinario - veterinaro vexar - turmenti vez: du vez - duoble vi - vidu,- jen vi/a,-age,-agear - voj/o.-aĝo,-aĝi viaducte - viadukto viarium - horaro, horlibro vicario - vikario vice,-ar - anstateŭ,-i vici/e,-osi - malvirt/o,-e vicin,-o,-itá - nsjbar/a,-o,-eco vict/er,-or,-orie - venk/i,-into,-o victime - viktimo victuales - nutraĵoj vi/der,-sibil - vid/i,-ebla vidu/o,-a - vidv/o,-ino vigil,-ar - vigl/a,-i vig/ore,-er - vivpotenco, esti vitala vili - malnobla vilan - fia villag/e,-ean - vilaĝ/o,-a vin,-iera - vin/o,-berejo vinagre - vinagro viniette - vinjeto violent,-ar - violent/a,-i violette - violo violine - violono vípere - vipero virago - vira virino virgina - virgino viril - vira virle - /akvo-,vento-/ vortico virtual - ŝajna, kvazaŭa, inaga viscosi - viskoza visa - vizo visage - vizaĝo visceres - visceroj vise - vizio visette - celgrajno visit/ar,-ation - vizit/i,-o visivitá - vidkapablo vista - vidaĵo vital,-itá - vital/a,-eco vite - vito vitr/e,-ine - vitr/o,-ino /vitroŝranko/ viv/e,-er,-aci - viv/o,-i,-ema vivificar - revivigi vivipari - vivonaska vocar - voki vocale - vokalo voce - voĉo voer - promesi, voti volar - flugi vol/er,-entie - vol/i,-o voluer - volvi volume - volumo voiumine - volvumeno volunt/á,-ari - volont/eco,-a voluptá - volupto vomir - vomi vor - via vor/ar,-aci - vor/i,-ema vos - vin votar - voĉdoni vrec - ŝipruino vu - vi vulcane - vulkano vulgari - vulgara vúlner/e,-ar - vund/o,-i vult/e,-ar - volb/o,-igi '''vultur - vulturo W''' watt - vato, vatto west - okcidento whisky - viskio wist/-lude/ - vistludo '''X X-radies - x-radioj,iks-radioj xenolexico - fremdvortaro xilofon - ksilofono xilografie - ksilografio Y''' '''ya - ja yacht - jaĥto yarn - jarno, ŝpinfadeno ye - je yelb - flava yellar - jelpi yer,'-al' - hiereь/a yes - jes yo - mi yodlar - jodli yol'''l - jolo '''yufte - jufto yun,'-o','-esse' - yun/a,-ulo,-eco Z''' '''zebre - zebro zefire - zefiro zenite - zenito zig-zag - zigzaga zinc - zinko zingibre - zingibro zóbol - zibelo zodiac - zodiako zone - zono * digitalisat de Sergey Belitzky